Taeniir Lanmiriel (new lore)
"Having a hobby's a good way to stay out of trouble; when that fails, though, a knife's an excellent fallback plan." -Taeniir Lanmiriel Taeniir Araima Lanmiriel is many things; a reformed thief, former pirate, private detective, hobbyist alchemist, and part-time museum assistant. Perhaps most noteworthy to outside eyes is her status as wife to Baranya Lanmiriel. History A high elf raised among humans and dusk elves, Taeniir is a woman with confused cultural roots. In the city of Rike, the code of the streets is to adapt or die; she adapted, joining up with The Spades as a means to survive, alongside her brother Ryfon. When the leaders of the Spades were slaughtered by the Strings during their mad bid for power, Taeniir knew that the city was headed down a dark path. Rather than stay, Taeniir signed on with a privateer vessel associated with the Spades, the Hydra's Wake, and set to sea, leaving her brother behind. After five years on the sea, Taeniir found religion, something she had not known in the City of Daggers. Unable to reconcile her life as a pirate and her newfound faith, she left the crew of the Wake on good terms, traveling the world instead. In Haven, she met Leandra Katsaros and Edwin Clowes, a pair of adventurers looking to make a name for themselves, and made their way for the Northern Tundra, eager to explore the unknown land. The three found themselves in the town of Argent Pass, a human-dominated silver mining town, overlooked by an imposing cathedral, consecrated in the name of the goddess of valor, Iomedae. When the three arrived, they were greeted by a local noblegirl. The noblegirl's name was Baranya, and she was the middle daughter of an important jarl in the region, Henrik Hawall. The group of three quickly turned into a group of four, as Baranya became fast friends with the adventurers. They called themselves the Copper Rose, after a wayfinder the group tracked down and returned to Baranya's mother, Elena. The bonds of friendship between the four of them grew through the years; between Taeniir and Baranya, however, this friendship became a romance. On the winter solstice of 999 AC, the two were married. A short time after the wedding, the Copper Rose backed up a band of Argent Pass militia on what seemed to be a routine patrol; however, it was a patrol that brought forth tragedy for Taeniir. Ambushed by orcish raiders, the militia and the Copper Rose were forced to engage again unfavorable numbers. The humans won, but at great cost; Leandra and Edwin had died, as had six of the twenty militiamen. In the aftermath, Taeniir tried to make sense of her friends' deaths, and found that she could not. And while Baranya could find a small measure of solace in her new travelling companion, Sizouze, Taeniir instead threw herself headfirst into learning a new craft: alchemy. Frustrated and angry, Taeniir and Baranya vowed to bring Leandra and Edwin back to life one day. Knowing that she might have better luck in her mother's homeland finding what she required, Baranya went to haven to begin her quest, and Taeniir naturally followed suit. During her time in Haven, Taeniir eventually came back into contact with her brother, Ryfon; she also met the psychic detective Daniel Darby, who she had heard about during her time working for the Spades. While Taeniir had no psychic sensitivity, she found during her interactions with Darby that she was a natural sleuth, and she has added this knack to her considerable repertoire. Appearance Tall, lithe, and frail; a bodybuilder, Taeniir is not. She prefers clothes with brown and green hues and lots of pockets and hidden compartments, including bandoliers for alchemical extracts and infusions. Taeniir carries at least eight knives on her person at all times, possibly more. When expecting trouble, she pulls on a pair of specially-made gloves, designed for injecting people (herself and others) with alchemical infusions of her choosing. She keeps oaken holy symbols of Shelyn, Nethys, Iomedae, and Erastil hung around her belt as charms. She is often seen wearing a light brown shawl and pointy brown hat that a witch might stereotypically wear. In the winter months, or in cold climates, Taeniir trades in her shawl for a heavy coat and a scarf. Personality Friendly and outgoing; Taeniir is a natural friend-maker. She can be rather sly at times - habits formed on the streets of Rike die hard, after all - and she is predisposed to be inquisitive. Taeniir, while not a pacifist, dislikes fighting, doing her best to avoid hurting people. However, when forced to violent action, she is an extremely pragmatic and deadly combatant. Friends [[Baranya Lanmiriel-Hawall|'Baranya Lanmiriel']]: They're married! [[Leif Lanmiriel|'Leif Lanmiriel']]: Taeniir and Baranya's beloved half-elven son. Ryfon Lanmiriel: Taeniir's older brother. Elendria Acciardi: Taeniir's niece. Sizouze: Taeniir likes her wife's erstwhile mentor just fine; occasionally, her loose ethical code can annoy the strait-laced archon, but they almost always work out their differences within the same conversation. Enemies Taeniir generally dislikes followers of Rovagug, Lamashtu, and Urgathoa. She holds no love for anyone, orc or otherwise, who holds allegiance to Warforge, as their nation has done immediate, personal harm to her and hers. Aspirations Taeniir's ultimate aspiration is to set up an intelligence ring dedicated to keeping tabs on dangerous malcontented national powers on both Sheng and Oustomia, in the hopes of undermining their effectiveness on a global and interplanetary scale. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active